


viable

by zarahjoyce



Series: Dash! Bullet! [8]
Category: Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Zero One, Tokusatsu
Genre: Expansion of Canon, Gen, I can't let it end there, post ep 33, speculations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23946697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarahjoyce/pseuds/zarahjoyce
Summary: Horobi walks closer and stops right beside her - instantly putting her on the defensive. If he tries to attack her now--But he makes no move whatsoever, except to tell her, "Yaiba Yua. Know that wewillget Naki eventually. But whether Vulcan lives or dies through our efforts... will be entirely up toyou."
Relationships: Fuwa Isamu & Yaiba Yua
Series: Dash! Bullet! [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709425
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	viable

"--and if I refuse?"

The expression on the Humagear Horobi does not shift at all. "Then we have no choice but to retrieve Naki ourselves - by _any_ and _all_ means necessary."

That--

But that would mean--

"What... happens to Fuwa?" Yua asks, not wanting to sound too invested at the answer - and yet failing terribly at it. “Answer me.”

Jin glances at Horobi, seemingly uncertain.

"The Ark does not yet will Vulcan's death," Horobi replies, enabling her to breathe - somewhat.

"But freeing Naki _is_ our priority," Jin says, after some moments. "And if we need to rip Vulcan apart to get to them--"

Yua closes her hands to fists, tries to will herself _not_ to betray anything else.

Horobi walks closer and stops right beside her - instantly putting her on the defensive. If he tries to attack her now--

But he makes no move whatsoever, except to tell her, "Yaiba Yua. Know that we _will_ get Naki eventually. But whether Vulcan lives or dies through our efforts... will be entirely up to _you."_

Yua bites the inside of her cheek. Coming from him, there's little doubt the statement's a veritable _threat._

"He's your friend, isn't he?" Jin asks, making Yua glance at him in some surprise. "If you give us a hand, nobody needs to get hurt. You'll still have him afterwards."

Yua almost scoffs at such a ridiculous notion.

Friend?

_Fuwa?_

Except--

_I have a dream now._

_And that... is to be the Kamen Rider of_ your _creation!_

She swallows hard.

“I--”

 _Have no choice,_ she thinks. There seems to be no _other_ choice, in this situation. If she refuses, Fuwa will most likely die at MetsubouJinrai.net’s hands. 

_Ripped apart_ \- like Jin said.

If she refuses, she, too, will most likely die - perhaps before Fuwa does.

Maybe even _tonight_.

If she agrees, however--

Yua takes a deep breath, tries to fight through the heavy weight settling in her chest. “All right,” she replies quietly, looking from Jin to Horobi. “All right. I accept.”

It seems she’ll be working with the enemy. 

_Again._

And yet--

Perhaps this way Fuwa _will_ have a chance to live out his dream--

\--like he deserved.


End file.
